Special Bond
by bLuEsaphire09
Summary: The Cullens move again. Their they meet a litlle girl who's mother needs help, Bella volunteers to baby-sit the child. Ever1 tries to open her up but shell only talk to Jasper. But no ones giving up! She becomes part of the family plz READ ,BAD SUMMARY
1. Bond

**This is my third fan fiction, im doing at the time, so I might just be working on this one as a side project, matters how many reviews I get so please Review!**

The Cullen's just moved to another house. Nessie 19 and lives with Jacob.

**Jasper's POV.**

"Alice darling, im going to hunt." I said giving my wife a kiss, "Want to join me?"

"No thanks Jazzy Im just going to keep unpacking ."

"Alright." I said and gave her another kiss.

I ran downstairs.

"Don't you want to watch the game with me?" Emmet asked.

"Just ask Alice who's going to win." I suggested.

"Fine." Emmet grumbled..

I ran out the door and looked around. The forest was almost the same as the last one in Forks. Leaves rustled and I knew I got my prey.

* * *

Hunting had been the same as usual. I walked towards our house. A small giggling noise off near the road caught my attention. Feelings of confusion and joy were radiating. I walked over to the clearing where the sound came from. Just as I reached the opening, I saw a little girl playing on the road. I heard the sound of a car approaching. The girl looked up at me totally and smiled.

"Dwaddy?" she asked. I heard the engine coming closer. I scooped the girl into my arms and set her down on the other side of the road.

She hugged my knees, full of delight " Dwaddy, dwaddy!" she squealed.

I looked down at her.

"Where's your house?" I asked. She just smiled and started running. I grabbed her before she could get into anymore trouble.

"Rachel?" I heard a frustrated voice yell .

"That must be your mom." I said to the girl, who just squealed and clapped.

I walked deeper into the forest and spotted a large yellow house and rang the doorbell.

A woman in her early 30's opened the door and smiled.

"I found her on the road ." I said awkwardly

"Mommy!"

"Oh thank you, thank you I thought she was hurt, Im so sorry, Rachel don't you do that again." she said as she reached out for the child.

The child's arms tightened around me.

"NO! me want to stay with daddy!." she screamed.

I slowly removed her hands and handed her to her mom.

"NO! NO NO." she yelled again.

"Im so sorry, she thinks you're her dad." the lady explained." Rachel not now, mommy's got to go to work!, thank you so much"

"Its alright. I said and ran back to our house.

"What happened?" Edward asked, he was sitting on the couch with Bella, Alice , Rose and Emmet.

"There was a child on the road, I just returned her to her mother." I said as I ran my hand through my hair and went to sit beside Alice.

"Oh how wonderful! Im going to get a chance to try baking." Esme said coming out of her and Carlisle's room .

"Aren't the neighbours supposed to bake us something as a welcome gift?" Rosalie asked

"It doesn't matter." Esme said going in to the kitchen

After an hour the house was filled with the scent of fresh baked cookies.

"Would any of you like to come along?" Esme asked.

"I would, I haven't talked to a human in a long time." Bella said looking at Edward.

* * *

"Hey love how did it go?" Edward asked, as Bella and Esme came into the house.

Vibes of excitement were coming off Bella. I smiled

"Awww Edward, the baby is so cute and sweet, but she doesn't talk much but shes so adorable!" Bella exclaimed "and were going to baby-sit her tomorrow!"

There was an moment of silence.

"What?" Emmet's loud voice boomed.

"Look guys I know it isn't the smartest thing, but they need our help, the child's names Rachel and her mom, Jillian live in that big house all by themselves. Jillian lost her husband a couple of months ago he used to be in the army but he died in a car crash, she's a mess, she finally got a job but doesn't know where to keep that beautiful child and I told her it would be our pleasure, please it's the least we could do to help." Esme finished.

Edward looked at Bella " I agree." he said.

"Ya me too!" Alice said already excited.

"Cool another baby!" Emmet said.

"Its fine with me." I confided.

"Whatever." Rosalie grumbled still mad that Nessie was living with the mutt.

* * *

The bell rang.

"That must be Rachel" Alice squealed and ran downstairs, I followed suit. We opened the door.

Rachel was hiding behind her mom.

"Thank you again so much, I don't know what I would have done without you guys!" her mom said.

I just gave a small smile.

"No problem, I love children." Alice trilled.

"Come on Rachel, im sorry she's really shy, I explained to her how you're not her dad, she's really embarrassed " she said with a pained expression.

Alice winked at me and I sent waves of calm toward Rachel. She slowly emerged from behind.

"Were going to have so much fun." Alice grinned. Rachel took Alice's hand and walked into the house.

"Bye mommy." she whispered.

"Thank you once again." Jillian said before she started walking. I closed the door and looked at Alice who was talking rapidly to Rachel, who just looked scared.

"And we can go shopping and I can curl your hair, and put makeup on you, you'll look like a princess." Alice trilled on. Rachel gave me a scared look.

"Um Alice, maybe you should slow down a little." I said gently, I smiled at how excited Alice was.

Bella walked down, hand to hand wit Edward.

"Hey Rachel." she said. Rachel looked relieved as Bella walked over to her.

"Was Alice scaring you?" Edward asked.

Alice growled.

Rachel looked around not sure what to say and slowly shook her head.

"Ha, see she's not scared of me." Alice said.

"She is that's why isn't saying anything." Edward pointed out, Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shh you're both scaring her, yo know me Im Bella, and that's Edward, and Alice, and Jasper ." Bella whispered.

* * *

I was sitting in our library and reading a book about civil war when I saw a small figure standing at the doorway.

"Hey Rachel." I said "You can come in if you want."

She slowly walked in.

"Are they boring you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Im sowwy." she whispered looking down.

"What for?" I asked curious.

"For calling you Dwady." she said looking up.

"That's fine." I said and pulled her onto my lap.

She looked up and smiled.

"Jazzy?"

"Yes?"

"My dwady." she whispered and opened her hands showing a picture of a young man with blond hair. I looked harder at the picture, I had seen this man somewhere but where?.

"That does kind of look like me." I said. She smiled and kissed the picture before putting it back in her pocket.

"Pwetty book!" she clapped her hands.

"She talks to you!" Alice yelled from the doorway with Bella right behind her

"We've been trying to get her to say something for the past hour!"

I chuckled.

**So good/ bad ? Keep going or stop! Please REVIEW and tell we what you think.**

**REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	2. Big Bear

**Thanks for all of you guys that have reviewed! This chapter goes out to you..**

**Don't worry ill get the rest of the characters in there too ****J**

**Jasper's Pov **

Rachel turned red and faced me, concerned.

"Its ok Rachel, its not you're fault, even im a little scared of her.." I smiled, I loved when Alice got all mad.

"Not funny Jazz." Alice said annoyed.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I was just sitting here, I guess she wanted some peace and quiet too."

"Hey what's up Eddie?" Emmet's voice boomed. Rose and him had gone hunting, they returned pretty early.

"That's not my name Emmet." Edward said annoyed.

Rachel was feeling scared.

"No need to be scared, Emmet's not bad, hes just a big bear." I comforted.

Emmet growled

"Will you shut up Emmet, you're scaring the cute little baby." Alice yelled.

"Hey I never got to meet her yet." Emmet yelled right back.

"Come on Rach, lets go meet Emmet and Rose." I said getting up.

Rachel looked scared.

"Don't worry I wont let him hurt you." I said.

I took her in my arms and took her down the stairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella. Alice was sitting on the armrest and Rosalie was standing on the edge of the stairs, feeling annoyed.

Everyone was feeling curious about what Rachel would think of Emmet.

"Her names Rachel." I said to Emmet.

"Hey Rachel." he said gently. I put her down.

Rachel blushed and hid behind my leg.

Everyone laughed.

Emmet went on his knees and looked around my leg.

"Awww come on you dont have to be scared of me, you should be afraid of Jasper he can literally bore you to death." Emmet said hopefully.

I growled.

"See what I mean?" Emmet tried again.

"Please?" Emmet asked and gave Rachel puppy dog eyes. I laughed at how hard he was trying.

Rachel emerged from behind me and walked to him.

"Jwazzy, he a big bear, Emmy a big bear." she squealed giving him a hug.

Everyone laughed except Alice.

"Hey you know my name." Emmet said grabbing her ad twirling her.

Rachel's giggles filled the air.

"Great, she'll go to him but not to me." Alice hmphed, Jazz am I that bad."

"No darlin, she's just a little shy." I said.

Emmet put Rachel on his shoulders and walked over to Rosalie.

"Aww come on Rose how could you still hate her?" Emmet asked.

Rosalie just glared and walked up the stairs.

I sighed.

"Emmy, me want to get down."

Emmet put her down and started growling.

"The big bears going to get you, Rach." Emmet said as he growled again.

Rachel's eyes got big and she ran smiling. Emmet right after her.

I laughed and sat down. I still don't get why Rose could possibly hate Rachel. Edward smiled reading my thoughts.

A big crash echoed from the kitchen.

"Im so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to." I heard Emmet.

I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could.

**Please Review . Thanks**


	3. Blood

**I know the last chapter was short, I might not be able to write for a while, so ill make it up to you guys with this one. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Alice's POV**

We all ran to the kitchen , but Jasper was the first one to reach. The smell of blood hit me, I could feel the venom burning my throat. Rachel was on the floor blood covering her right arm with glass all around her. Big tears escaped her small eyes.

"Emmet!" Jasper screamed, "Bella pick Rachel up, well have to go to the hospital." Then he looked back at Emmet with murderous eyes.

Everyone stayed put, waiting for things to calm down a bit.

I looked at Rachel, blood was still oozing out of her arm. We needed to get her to the hospital but before that could happen I needed to calm Jasper down so he wouldn't do anything he'll regret later.

"Calm down Jasper, its ok, she'll be okay." I assured

Jasper put his hand on his forehead and rubbed his temples.

Bella picked up a crying Rachel into her hands.

"Its ok baby, you'll be fine." Bella soothed.

"Jwazzy." she stuttered

I felt an vision hitting me.

_Emmet lunging at Rachel's neck, breaking it with one quick snap. Jasper pushing Emmet off . Emmet realizing what he had done, apologizing, But it was too late Jasper got to him-_

"No Emmet don't!" I yelled .

Emmet growled and lunged towards Rachel but Jasper realized what was going on and slammed himself against Edward. Edward pinned Emmet's body on the ground. Realization hit him and he stopped struggling

"Lets go Bella."

Bella looked at Edward surprised and not sure what to do. Then we both ran to the garage and went into my Porshe. Jasper appeared from the doorway and came into the car

Rachel sobbed quietly.

"He didn't mean it, Rachel, it wasn't his fault." Jasper said turning around and reaching for Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded and took Rachel into his arms. She looked up at him, concerned. Jasper smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"She's worried about me, its ok Rachel, its fine im okay, I just lost my temper but its okay now."

Rachel understood and put her head against Jasper body, flinching as her hand touched his side.

"We're almost there." I said looking at Jasper's pained expression.

We got out of the car, and hurried into the hospital.

"We would like to see please."

"Hes on the second floor, in his office."

**Jasper's POV**

I ran to my fullest speed to Carlisle office. Rachel was in pain, I could feel it. This was my fault, I should have seen this coming. My thoughts broke off as we entered Carlisle office, he stood up about to say something but I cut him off.

"She's in terrible pain, please help her, its my fault." I started. Carlisle ran over and examined her arm.

"Its not to bad, but im going to have to take out the glass before it pierces too deeply into her skin I cant use anaesthetics she too young."

"But Carlisle she'll feel the pain." Bella said.

"There's nothing I can do, she's too young." Carlisle confirmed "You should hold her Jasper."

I held on her as we sat down on the chair.

"Rachel honey give Carlisle your hand so he can fix it." Alice said, "I'm sorry but I'll be outside, Bella I think you should come to."

Rachel watched as Bella and Alice went outside.

I knew that I had to get Rachel's attention before Carlisle started operating, but I couldn't think of what to say. I flinched as Carlisle held up a razor. I looked at Rachel , she didn't know what was going on. Carlisle pushed the razor into her skin.

"It hurts Jwazzy it hurts!" she cried, it hurt to see her like this. Rachel tried to jerk her hand away but Carlisle held it in place.

"I know darling, I know, will you do me favour, tell me about your dad." I tried distracting her but she looked back. I cupped her face making her look at me.

"Please." I asked.

**Sorry this is another short cahpter, but please review. Thanks**


	4. Claim

**I'm really busy right now and I have a lot of homework, plus extra curriculars but I love you guys so I had to write this… It might have a lot of errors, im sorry. **

**Please Review, they make my day, really. **

**Jasper' Pov**

"Dwaddy?" she asked and cringed at the pain.

"Don't worry Jasper, the pain will end soon, I got the glass out now I just need to clean the rest of the wound." Carlisle said with sympathy, he knew that it hurt me badly to see someone I loved in pain.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Yes, sweety, your Dad." I said, I didn't seem to need to distract her further, I could tell the pain was wearing off but I wanted to know, I needed to know. Rachel seemed to have a strong bond with her father and when she saw me I felt it too. Somehow, something had happened changed in me and I could feel it, I felt the need to protect her, with her sweetness and love.

"My daddy love me Jazzy, and he love my mommy a lot, he made her smile and laugh, my mommy not do that anymore Jazzy he make me laugh too , he pway with me, but she miss him , me too, mommy told me he no come back, he gone away." she sniffed and I felt the pain and the hurt, the longing and loneliness, I immediately felt the need to comfort her to take her away from the pain.

"But you're not going to be lonely anymore, Rachel, well be here with you, all of us." Alice said coming in from behind me, " Now do I get a smile?"

Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Her arms going to okay, its all bandaged up now, but don't let her move it a lot." Carlisle said giving me a smile. His eyes looked at me with pride.

"Thank you Carlisle."

**Alice's POV**

We all headed back to the car. Rachel finally allowed me to hold her.

"See she likes you , she was just afraid." Bella said

"Ya I guess she just needed some time." I said sheepishly

Jasper was looking at us with a smile on his face

"What?" I asked

"You guys look so adorable together." Jasper said

Bella laughed.

We got into the car, Jasper was driving since I had Rachel in my arms.

"Im so going to go shopping for you, what's your favourite color Rachel?" I asked, I loved going shopping and would use any excuse I could.

"Blue." she replied

"That's my favourite too." Jasper smiled.

"I guess you would really good in blue it'll go with your eyes, but pink will look gorgeous with your hair and there would be so many flats to pick from,…… Im so excited!"

Rachel looked confused.

"Ummm Alice, I think youre scaring her again." Bella said just as her phone started rang.

"Edward?, yes she's fine, I know he is, its okay, Jasper's not mad."

"Emmet wants to talk to you , Jasper." Bella said trying to give the phone to Jasper.

"Well I don't want to talk to him." Jasper growled.

"Awwww come on Jazz, he's really sorry."

**JASPER'S POV**

"I know, I just.." I took the phone. I knew I shouldn't be mad, everyone loses control sometimes, I had lost it on Bella once, but it annoyed me that Emmet could be so careless. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Im sorry man, I ,I didn't mean to you know how it gets, is everything all right?"

"Ya, its ok." I hung up the phone.

Alice was going on about the shopping trip she was going to have with Rachel. I looked back to see a wide eyed Rachel looking unfoundedly at Alice. I knew from experience how that could be.

Esme and Edward were waiting at the doors.

"Aww poor baby does it hurt a lot?" Esme asked kindly.

Rachel shook her head and smiled.

Esme took Rachel into the house.

"Hes sorry Jasper, he left with Rose, they wanted things to calm down a bit." Edward explained.

"Its fine." I said putting an arm around Alice.

"I don't think you should take her shopping today, darling."

"Why, Jazz." she asked.

"Her moms going to be here soon, she'll think you kidnapped her baby." I said gently. Edward laughed.

We found Rachel asleep on the couch with the T.V on.

I slowly turned it off and went to sit beside her.

"I hope her mom will let her come back again." Bella whispered.

"Don't worry love she will, accidents happen." Edward said sitting down next to Bella.

Esme came into the room.

"Is Rachel asleep?" she asked, I nodded.

The bell rang, Bella got up and opened the door Rachel's mom was standing there. I took Rachel into my arms and passed her to her mother.

"She knocked over a glass vase, and hurt herself." Bella said as Rachel's mother's eyes looked at her cast.

"Im so sorry if she caused you trouble, she's just so energetic." She said

"Its fine, kids will be kids ." Esme said in her gentle voice.

"Can we babysit her tomorrow too." Alice asked hopefully. "Maybe like everyday? shes so cute please."

"Of course, she really likes you guys, I hate her being lonely, without her dad, she doesn't really have anyone else."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Rachel had been coming here everyday for the past three months but you keep hogging her! I want to take her shopping!" Alice whined.

"Too bad Alice, she wants to play with me, don't you Rachel.?" Emmet asked.

"No you want to go shopping with me!" Alice pouted.

Rachel looked from one person to the other not sure what to do.

She had been coming here everyday. She was part of the family. Alice and Emmet always fought over her, which annoyed Jasper who she usually spend her time with.

"Stop scaring her." Edward said and Rachel came to sit on my lap as we watched Alice and Emmet scream at each other.

"Its not fair, I never got to take her shopping yet! you play with her almost everyday!" Alice yelled.

"No I don't, Rachel's always with Jasper, I barely get to play with her! Plus she has more fun with me." Emmet yelled back.

"Its because she hasn't been shopping with me yet!"

"Emmet, Alice stop yelling at each other." Esme said.

The door bell rang. Emmet opened it.

"Hey Nessie." he said. As Jacob, Seth and Nessie came into the room.

Rachel squirmed out of my arms and ran to Seth. The first time he had visited, she was terrified of him and Jake but now she liked him a lot, since he was so fun and understanding. Emmet had told her Seth was a big wolf and he had even transformed in front f her even though we all had said no.

I got up and hugged Nessie.

"You got to visit more often Renesme." Edward said.

Rachel giggled as Seth gave her a piggy back around the room.

"Great now shes going to hang around him!" Alice pouted.

**Plz Review. I would really appreciate it. And if any one wants to beta this story, please tell me ill be grateful -thank you for keeping up with me so far. **

**I love you guys.**


	5. Burned

**Thanks you guys fro all your wonderful reviews, each one means something special, really! I'm really , really busy this month, but I know its wrong to keep you guys waiting so im going to try to do one fan fic a week -I HOPE **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited and set this story as an alert. You guys are the best.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and Review!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ya no fair!" Emmet's voice boomed.

"Hate to tell you this Emmet but life's not fair." Jasper walked down the stairs.

Emmet grumbled and watched as Seth and Rachel ran outside and onto the lawn.

"Carefull." Esme said.

"Don't worry Esme."

You could hear Seth and Rachel.

"Are you guys going to come for Rachel's birthday party?" Alice asked.

"Ya, there's no way Seth would miss that." Jacob said.

Seth and Rachel ran in. Rachel looked mad.

"Awww come one Rach, I know you cant get me!." Seth said putting his hand in font of him.

"Yes! Yes yes!." Rachel pouted.

"No no no!" Seth said.

Rachel launched herself a Seth throwing little punches.

Seth laughed

"Oww Seth you hurt my hands!"

"Big guy annoying you Rach?" Emmet asked.

"Mhmmm."

"You want me to get revenge."

"Yes!" Rachel said clapping her hands together.

"Emmet don't do anything bad!" Esme said.

"I was just going to challenge him to play a vedi game." Emmet said.

Edward laughed. "Ya don't worry Esme, his intentions are innocent."

* * *

All eight of us were seated around the T.V watching as Seth and Emmet played and Rachel cheered.

"Go Emmy!." she said

"Rach you always cheer for me." Seth said.

"No more Seth be a big meanie!"

"Aww I was just joking." Seth whined.

Rachel went and sat on Jacob's lap.

"Didn't know she liked you very much Jake." I asked.

"I didn't know either." Jacob said.

"Looks like Rachel's got a new favorite wolf now Seth!." Emmet said.

Everyone laughed..

"Wow you must have really annoyed her." Nessie said.

"All I said was that shes stubborn just like Jasper." Seth explained.

"Bad move, she hates when anyone says anything mean about Jasper." Edward explained.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

This was going to be so much fun!. Everyone was going hunting and I was going to baby-sit Rachel myself. I had brought her so many dresses, she could try them all on!.

"Alice are you sure you don't want me to stay." Jasper asked for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry Jasper, Rachel will be okay."

"Rachel's not the one he's worried about, your probably going to make her play dress up the whole time and shell end up being scared of you, and I can play with her everyday." Emmet laughed evilly.

"Not funny Emmet." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok if you're sure." Jasper said worriedly giving me a kiss.

"Get a room guys! There's a young innocent child in the room." Emmet said.

"Shut up Emmet." Jasper said as Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me miss you Jwazzy."

"Ill miss you two darling."

"Hey how come I don't get a kiss?" Emmet asked.

Rachel laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Come on guys." Rosalie said annoyed.

"Bye." I said.

"Come on Rachel were going to have so much fun!"

Rachel gulped and looked at me

* * *

Me and Rachel had played dress up for three hours straight. So I began curling her hair since I couldn't find anything else to do.

"Awice me no wanna do this anymore!" Rachel whined.

"Just a little longer Rachel, you looking so pretty already." Just then the phone rang.

"It must be Jasper hold on ." I said as ran to the phone downstairs.

"Hello Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Hey Jazz"

"How are things going?"

"Amazing , we played dress up for three hours!"

Jasper said something but I couldn't hear since a vision hit me.

_Rachel touching the hot curling iron getting burned. _

I left the phone as fast as I could and ran but it was to late a pained cry erupted from the washroom.

I saw Rachel clutching her hand crying

"Oh no Rachel its burned!" I said.

"Its okay." I put her hand under could water and wrapped it in a cloth.

Oh my god! I forgot about Jasper, he must be going crazy.

"Come on Rach." I said holding her and running downstairs. She was still crying.

"Hello Alice? Hello?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Im here."

"What happened? Is she okay? Im coming back!" Jasper said frantically again.

"No its okay, Jasper, its not too bad she just burned her hand a little."

"Could I talk to her?"

I gave the phone to Rachel, who was still crying.

"Jwazzy me no wanna play dress up no more." she stuttered.

Aww poor baby. I was feeling awful I should have been more careful.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter is going to be the birthday party and except surprises !**

**Please Review! It makes me really happy. Thanks **


	6. Birthday

**I misspelled expect in the ending of last chapter so it was supposed to say expect surprises. Ya I misspell a lot of things, still don't have a beta ****L**** if anyone wants to be a beta for this story plz tell me ! **

**Once again thanks for all your wonderful reviews**

**This chapter is the birthday party.. I know, its sad but I needed to do it.**

**Jasper's Pov**

"Alice come on let us see her already!" Emmet yelled running out of patience.

"Shut up Emmet!" Alice yelled back, "Were running late because of you anyway."

"You should be one talking, you burned her little hand."

I cringed, thinking of the pain it must have caused

"Geez accidents happen!"

The doorbell. Edward went and opened it.

"Where's my birthday girl ?" Seth asked coming in followed by Jacob and Nessie.

Rachel ran downstairs followed by an annoyed Alice.

"Rachel! Im not done working on you yet." Alice said ." Thanks a lot Seth."

"Glad I could help."

"Seth!" Rachel cried running into Seth's awaiting hands.

"Happy birthday, Rach." Seth said giving her a wrapped present.

"For me?"

"Yes for you."

We watched as Rachel gave Seth a kiss.

"Hey stopping hogging the birthday girl." Jacob said from behind giving Rachel his and Nessie's present.

We all gave Rachel presents and she thanked us all equally enthusiastically.

"Are we going to cut the cake now." Bella asked.

"We were waiting for Rachel's mom to arrive, but she told us to go on ahed, shell be here as fast as she can." Esme told us.

We brought out the massive intricately carved vanilla cake. It was a huge cake but knowing the wolves it would be gone pretty soon.

Edward laughed at my thoughts.

**Bella's Pov**

We sang happy birthday as she blew out the candles. Rachel got a piece from the cake and gave it to Jasper, who swallowed it manfully.

"Thanks darlin."

Then she gave Seth a piece who immediately ate it and licked his lips. Rachel giggled.

"Hey! How come I don't get a piece?" Emmet asked, immediately regretting saying that as Rachel gave him a large piece, he cringed as he ate it.

I laughed.

"Ok lets cut the cake." Esme said before anyone else would have to go through the torture.

We were all in the kitchen. Carlsile and Esme were in the other side of the room with Rosalie. Me and Edward stood against the far wall, Jasper stood against the stainless steel fridge. Alice had gone upstairs to get a camera Emmet was leaning against the counter watching as Seth made Rachel laugh. Jacob, Nessie and Seth were sitting on the high chairs. Rachel was perched On Seth's lap, laughing away.

"How do you make her laugh like that?" Emmet asked curios.

"Im sorry Emmet, you got to be a big bad wolf to do that." he made animal noises and nuzzled his face into Rachels hair as she laughed even more.

Alice came bounding down the stairs in time to catch the picture.

**Jasper's Pov**

The phone rang.

"Ill get it." Carlisle said as he went to the other room. I could hear him talking

Everyone's emotions were happy and joyous, just the way I liked it, everything being in balance.

"Jasper could you come here." Carlisle called softly from the other room. His emotions threw me off, they were filled with sadness.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Im just going to get to the point with this." Carlisle said "Rachel's mom got into a car accident, they were taking her too the hospital but it was too late, she died on the way."

"What?"

"Son, I know it's a shock, but I think you should tell Rachel, she trusts you the most."

"Of course." I wanted to say more but it wouldn't come out. I couldn't believe this is happening. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

He went into the other room and I followed.

"Rachel love, will you come with me for a second?" reaching out for her

"okay Jwazzy." she said confused about what was going on.

Edward gasped probably reading Carlisle or my thoughts

" Whats going on?" Emmet asked clearly realizing something was wrong.

"Hold on Emmet." Carlsile gave me a look telling me to go ahead.

I took Rachel to the spare room where she usually slept and gently put her in the bed, as I kneeled on the floor coming to eyelevel with her.

"Rachel there's something I need to tell you."

**Im sorry but I had to end it, I need to start finishing my homework, but please review. If you have any ideas please go ahead and tell me. **

**And I still need a beta! **

**Please please REVIEW! Thank you. I love you guys with all my heart!**


	7. Gone

**I know I haven't updated that fast but my computer practically broke down on me. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews though, I love u guys, your the best! And im still in desperate need of a beta as u guys can probably tell **

**Jasper's POV**

Her eyes rested gently on mine with a mixture of concern and question in them. Her small hands rested on my face.

"What happen?"

"Rachel....." I looked away, I couldn't her hurt her further, I just couldn't. I looked back into her eyes. I had to do this.

"Darling im sorry, I never imagined I would have to say this to you, hurt you like this but you need to know, your mom, she,she got into an accident and.." My voice broke and I just couldn't finish.

"She okay though, Jwazzy,she okay though?" I could feel the pain burning intently already.

"No Rachel, love she died, shes in heaven now." I brought my eyes to meet her's again, they were filled with tears spilling over.

"No, no" she stuttered. I wound my arms around her, protecting from further pain.

"It's okay darling" I felt her body tremble.

"All gone now, all gone." she cried harder as more pain cursed through her heart. I needed to leave, I couldn't bear to see her this much pain but as much as I wanted to, I knew she needed me here. I closed my eyes and sent waves of calm to her, but I knew it wouldn't help. I concentrated on listening to voices coming from Carlisle's office.

"No , were not related to her, I don't think so, her mother lived alone, Up for adoption?" I could clearly hear Carlisle voice, talking on the phone.

"Isn't there any other way?, shes so young and both her parents in such a short period of time."

No , I couldn't let this happen, I wasn't going to let her go.

I slowly took her face in my hands looking her in the eyes.

"Darlin, ill be right back, alright." I needed to this. "Seth?" I waited till Seth appeared . Pain was evident in his face as well.

"Stay with her" I found Carlisle sitting at his desk looking through papers.

"Carlisle, we cant give her away for adoption, we need to keep her."

"Jasper, son I know what you're going through now, but it isn't possible." He said gently.

"Yes it Carlisle, Nessie, she was fine."

"Its not the same."

"We cant, just leave her abandon her like this, she wouldn't be able to take it."

"Its not safe Jasper."

"Ill make it safe, please....."

Carlisle put his head down .

"I guess youre right, shes in plenty of pain already, and youre the only one shell listen too, but were going to have to ask her."

"Anything."

We headed back to the room, finding Seth in tears, soothing Rachel.

"Its alright Rachel, were all here with you."

"Seth, we need to talk to Rachel for a minute."

"Okay" he got up and with one glance at Rachel he left.

"Rachel, I know its not the time to ask but would you like to stay here live with all of us?" Carlisle asked.

Rachel seemed fazed by the question, but nodded her head. She already thought of this as a home.

**So the Cullens have officially adopted Rachel! In the next chapters, Rachel's going to be older and used to living with the Cullens. Thanks for reading **

**And please Review if you like it do far andif you didnt im sorry ill try to make it better. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Secret

**OK so this is a couple of years after Rachel's mom died and the Cullen's adopted her. Rachel has already started school.**

**Emmet's POV**

I really didn't like cooking, in fact I hated it, but here I was doing it anyway.

"Emmy you burning the eggs."Rachel said from where she sat on the counter top.

"Yes, I know."

"Em I dont want to go school no more." I looked over to her.

"Why, Rach ?"

She looked away not meeting my gaze.

"Is it because its boring because trust me honey I know." Rachel giggled but looked down sadly.

"Awww how come you wont tell Emmy bear?" I asked kneeling before her and doing my puppy dog eyes, which just made her laugh

"Rachel are you getting bullied?" My voice was filled with rage and poison. Rachel just kept quite.

"Because if you are, im seriously going to-"

"Emmet they say things bout you, they say you guys adopt me and me have no parents, it hurts Emmy."I looked at her sad face not sure what to say next.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell us earlier, im going to make sure those kids never say a single thing to you again."

"No, No Emmy don't do that and don't tell anyone ok, pweeese,." she gave me puppy dog eyes of her own, and they were just so sweet, I couldn't so no.

"No telling, promise?"

I sighed but gave in, "promise."

Suddenly noise filled the house. Shit the fire alarm! I killed the eggs, I was so going to get it. Before I could think of what to do Edward was putting out the smoke. Everyone came was down and glaring at me.

"Emmet you need to start being more careful, you could have hurt Rachel!" Jasper said giving me a disapproving look, while taking Rachel in his arms. Stupid paranoid vampire.

"This is why you let me cook." Bella added.

"Emmet your so going to get it when Esme comes back!" Alice said giving me an evil look

"Stop hating, its just the way im rolling." I said, coming up with the best come back I could, which wasn't good at all, by the way everyone was looking at me.

"Ok then lets go play." I grabbed Rachel and swung her up onto my shoulders. She kissed my head and giggled as I swung her around.

**Alice's POV **

This is going to be so exciting! Rachel's going to be so surprised to see me, I thought practically bouncing in the seat. I always wanted to visit Rachel in school, and see her little friends.

I parked the Porsche , and slowly got out of the car, avoiding the shocked stares. Kids were running everywhere on the field, great it was recess! I scanned the field , and I knew I had found her when I saw the little figure, with straight dark hair, I waved but I knew she couldn't see me.

Ohhhhhh! I should see what Rachel does at recess, she always says she doesn't like school, but never says why.

I watched as she sat down on the far bench away from all the kids covering her face with her hands, she was always so shy. A group of kids walked towards her, they toward over probably being much older. Rachel suddenly got up and started walking away, but they caught up to her. A snickering boy said something to her and pointed. Rachel was in pain, you could see it in her face. A blond girl came out of the group and said something and the boy pushed Rachel down on the cement floor and walked away with the rest of the group following him.

Oh my God, Rachel was getting bullied! That's why!

She got up slowly, clutching at her badly bleeding elbow, hiding tears, while making her way back to the school.

I waited till Rachel came out of the school, where were those kids, I was so going to have a talk with they're parents. Rachel was going to be in so much trouble for not telling us earlier.

"Hey Alice." Rachel said, talking me out of my thoughts, How come Esme didn't come today?"

"No reason, I just wanted to pick you up today."

"Oh." I closed the door as she got into the car, "Next time could you pick a less fancy car."

"Sure, so how did the day go." I asked looking her straight in the eye. I looked down at her elbow, which was covered with her shirt.

"Ok."

I closed the engine and stepped out of the car.

Jasper kissed me and Rachel. I went to sit on the couch with Edward and Bella.

"Are you okay Alice, your feeling pretty angry." Jasper asked concerned.

"Rachel's getting bullied." There I said it.

"What?" Edward asked

"Look." I showed them the white bandage wrapped several times around her little elbow.

Bella gasped.

"Rachel, how?" Jasper asked anger filling his voice. I touched his hand indicating him to calm down.

"It, its just......" She looked at me.

"A kid he pushed her and im pretty sure that this bullying thing wasn't just going on today."

Rachel just looked down. Jasper kneeled down before her.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be ashamed, we just feel bad because we thought you would come to us if you had any problems, darling."

Tears spilled out of Rachel's eyes and she darted up the stairs

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked concerned

"It really is." Edward said in a strained voice, "Wow, she kept so much in her."

"Jasper I think she'll only talk to you."

Jasper nodded and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Emmet came in with Rosalie. He looked around at all of us.

"What did I miss?" He asked

"A lot Emmet." Bella said.

**Bella's POV**

Alice filled Emmet in on everything, Rosalie just dint seem to care as she flipped through the tv channels.

"Wow, I didnt know it was that bad."

"You knew?" Edward hissed.

How could he know and not tell anybody?

"Kind of" We all glared at him while, Jasper came down the stairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Emmet knew."

"I cant believe you didnt-" Rosalie cut Jasper off mid growl

"Leave him alone, its her problem anyway." She said in a cold voice.

"Rose-"

"Whatever." Rosalie got up and walked out of the room

I watched Jasper anger shooting out of his every nerve.

"Calm down Jazz."

He slowly sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She wants to move, it hurts her being around all these terrible memories of lost."

"Then thats what well do." Emmet said

"I -I should have known it was so obvious." Jasper explained.

"Don't beat yourself over it, everyone made a mistake." Edward said.

**So the Cullens are going to move soon and have a whole new begging. I hope you guys liked it so far. Please REVIEW!, the more Reviews the faster I can update. Thanks for all your love!**


	9. Start

**I didn't get very many Reviews for the last chapters but thats fine! You guys r still the best! So im extremely tired, so plz don't hate if this chapter isnt that good...!**

**Ok so Rachel's much older now, 14**

**Rachel's POV**

I hated mornings, no not mornings, early mornings.

"Rachel, get out of bed, your going to be late again!" Bella yelled from downstairs.

Life! A few more seconds in bed and then I would hurry.

"If you don't get up, im going to have to tickle you!" Emmet boomed from the doorway.

"Uhhhh, Emmet!, just a few more seconds." Emmet having to ignore my plea stepped forward.

"Ok, ok im out." I jumped out of the bed with my hands up.

"That's more like it." Emmet said as patted my head. Big brothers!

I slowly made my way downstairs to my breakfast.

"You look awful." Alice stated, leave it up to her to tell you exactly what was on her mind, but thats one of the reasons I loved her so much.

"I didn't get much sleep, maybe like 2 hours."

"Is it the nightmares?" Jasper asked entering the room. I nodded. They weren't just nightmares, they were like memories of my past. Car crashes, loss and grief.

"I wish there was something we could do about them, you don't get much sleep as it is."

I started rushing, not wanting to get into trouble again. In about 15 minutes I was ready, being in a family of vampires can do that to you.

I entered the car. Sitting beside Alice. This was the usual morning ritual, Emmet and Rosalie in theyre jeep and me, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella in his volvo. That's mostly because Rosalie didnt want to travel in the same car as me, much less have to see my face every day, she hated me and I understood why.

"You know that's not true." Edward turned around and said.

"What -" Alice started.

"Eyes on the road Edward, eyes on the road." I cut him off before he could say anything. And you'd think having lost both parents to car accident would've made me the least bit paranoid, but no I was perfectly fine with crazy driving that was always going on.

I thought back to the nightmares I was having, which usually ended up with me losing someone I held close to my heart, and because of me. Carlisle said it was because I wasn't afraid of pain but of the pain have having lost someone. I blamed myself for both my parents death, I mean there was no logical reason but I just knew it was my fault. And the nightmares they just took so much out of me, I thought as the images flashed back to my head.

Edward cringed in the front seat.

"Really, that bad?" Edward cringed and asked

"Its getting worse."

"You got to stop blaming yourself." he said looking back at me once again, but I looked away not meeting his gaze.

"I have to take the blame for whats true, no matter how much it hurts." I mumbled.

"Blame yourself?" Jasper asked

I gave Edward a look, pleading him to not say anything, he smiled.

"Okay im getting really annoyed of your private conversations."

The car came to a halt and I got out.

"See you." Alice chirped.

"Have a good day." Bella added as the car started driving off again.

Junior High, I hated it. I walked over to stairs, where Lily, the bestest friend any person can have was standing, beside the really nice boy, Neil.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked concern leaking into his voice. Uhhh I groaned inwardly, Jasper being his usual overprotective self , told me to stay away from Neil or any boy for that matter, he told me they were all the same, but Neil made it so hard to stay away, I mean hes so nice and handsome.

He has eyes the color of the ocean and blond hair that barely reaches his eyes, hes the boy everyone like, that every girl on school crushes on, but apparently he crushes on me.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good." Lily asked with matching concern. She the best of the best friend anyone could have ever asked for but after being in a houseful of overprotective vampires, I didn't want any one else to think of me as the one who needed to be taken care of.

"Im just exhausted, the nightmares they keep coming back." I headed inside with Lily. Lily had the purest hear and mind, she was the nicest person. She had green eyes and light brown hair and was simply beautiful.

"I hope they get better." She said giving me a sad look, "oh I almost forget, I have to meet Mrs. Johnson before classes start."

I just gave her a smile and headed for my next class. People shoved me as they went by, this happened so often, I was used to it, Lily always told me tell them to stop, or tell someone, Neil would tell them to back off, but it didnt really matter to me it really didnt.

I was so caught up in thoughts, I didnt see Madison stick her foot out and I merely tripped , my books scattering all over the floor. I heard everyone laughing but really only a year to go and I would be in High School, with the rest of them, but not like that mattered.

"God, Rachel seriously get a life!" Madison yelled.

"Its not her fault shes the only ugly kid the Cullen's adopted." Kati mocked.

I just got up and walked to my first period class, English.

Neil waved at me, indicating to come over.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Ya fine." But that couldnt have been further from the truth.

The day got worse and worse, but I just didn't care anymore, years and years with all this makes you like that.

Me and Lily sat at our usual place, in the outside of school, last period was free period for both of us.

"I heard about what happened in the morning." Lily said.

"Ya."

"Are you okay."

"Ya, it doesn't matter." but it did and Lily knew that.

"You got to stop them, it needs to end.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yea sure, sorry."

"Its fine."

"Neil, hes falling hard for you." Lily said happily as if that was something to feel happy about.

"No he isnt."

"Yes he is, he asked me what you think about him."

"What did you say?" I asked looking directly at her.

"Nothing that wasn't true." Lily said but she couldn't have been wronger

"Nothing that you dont think isnt true." I groaned.

Lily laughed, ", hes hot and every girls like falling for him and hes so sweet, come on how could you not like Neil?"

"You just dont, wait do you like him?" I looked her straight in the eyes again.

"No, of cource not, he only loves you." she said putting her hands up.

"Love is such a strong word."I said as the bell rang, finally school was over.

"Ya umm I got to go , uhh I need to help Mr. Robert with something." I looked at Lily, who looked panicked, I followed her gaze to see Neil walking toward us with a grin on his face.

Before I could react Lily was halfway to school.

I stayed seated and closed my eyes, oh please don't make him come here, please... A person could hope.

"Hey, Rach." someone said.

"Hey Neil." I took his hand and got up. We started walking towards the road.

"So, umm me and Lily were talking today and I told her some things and....." Neil kept talking but I tuned him out as I looked around for the silver volvo, I hope they weren't here yet, or they would start making assumptions. Ad I looked around more I found them, you could see Edward giving me a confused look, Bella and Alice were grinning and Jasper was glaring. Oh no!

"What do you think?" Neil's voice bought me back as I stumbled over my own feet. He caught me before I fell. His hand lingered on my elbow for a second then came down to clutch my hand.

"I really like you, but I wont do anything you dont want me to, so what do you think?" he asked

I gently removed my hand from within his and looked into his eyes, it was now or never, "Neil, your a awsome person , and I like you, but not in that way, im, im sorry." I started walking towards the volvo, I didnt look back but I knew he was still standing there.

I got into the car, feeling as horrible as ever.

"What the hell was the doing holding your hand-" Jasper growled.

"Nothing, Jasper, nothing." I sighed.

"What did you do he looks crushed." Alice asked

I just sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as I took my face between my hands.

"arrrrrrrrrr" that was millionth time someone asked me that, of cource I wasnt okay I just broke someone's heart, someone who was beyond nice.

"Just leave her alone." Edward said.

**So like it hate it.... PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Amusment Park

**Ya I haven't updated in a while... no ideas would come to me till I got this one. You guys might be wondering why Rachel keeps getting stuck in these sad situations, but she gets to live with a house full of vampires! Life doesn't get any better than that! ….haha, plus I kind of have the whole plot planned and so im just starting to give an inside on Rachel's emotions, but ill definilty start making them happier!**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as Edward kissed my head, I will never get used to him. He was just so perfect. Rachel ascended from the steps and sat down on the couch, with a book in her hands and her face set in anticipation She usually had a book in her hands now days

Emmet slowly peered from behind the couch and put a finger to his lips, motioning for us to be quite. Edward smiled. Emmet slowly snuck up behind her and grabbed the book and started waving it in the air. Sometimes he could be so childish!

Rachel was so happy most of the time, but today wasn't one of those days, because she usually she would have gotten up and started chasing Emmet, till he gave it back but today she just sat still, trying to control herself.

"Emmet please give my book back, nows not the time," Rachel got up and tried to get any part of the book she could.

"Not unless you catch me, little sis." Emmet laughed and started running before Rachel could hit him.

"Really, Emmet really?" Rachel just sat back down with her hands crossed on her chest and a bored look on her face.

"Like you could get me." Emmet taunted.

"Like I want to."

"Hey give that back!" Emmet whined as Jasper swiped the book out of his reach faster than the eye could see and handed it to Rachel.

"Thanks, Jazz." Rachel said.

"No fair!." Emmet said.

"Life's not fair." Rachel said softly.

We all exchanged glances.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jasper." Edward said

"And whats so bad about that?" Alice's voice trilled as she plopped down beside Rachel.

"Where do you want me to start?" Emmet asked, laughing as Alice growled and Jasper smiled.

Alice's face went blank. " Why do I see Rachel puking in a trash can?"

"Emmet, why?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Im bored and you guys are no guys are no fun either"

"What?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I just got an idea, and its like the perfect day outside, no sunshine"

"What is it Emmet?" Jasper asked again maintaining his cool.

"I think we should go to an amusement park." Emmet said

"Ya we should, oh it will be so exciting, ive never been to one before and more importantly Rachel's never been to one before!" Alice jumped excitedly

"That sound like fun." Rachel said in a bored voice.

"Bella?" Emmet asked hopefully.

"Why not." I answered Rachel really need to get out more, and this would be the perfect way.

"I don't know." Jasper said as him Edward looked at each other. Edward gave a nod but Jasper still looked undecided

"Oh please, please, please." Emmet and Alice began.

"Alright, Ill just give Carlisle a call."

**Rachel's POV**

Emmet had a wide grin on his face despite the fact that Rosalie had just told him off. He had begged her to come, but apparently she didn't want to. She always stayed far from me, distant.

"Are you feeling okay, Emmet?" I asked as he opened the passenger's door for me.

"Why do you ask?" he said as he mussed up my hair and I groaned. Why oh why hadn't I just ridden with Alice and Jasper. I wasn't one for much attention, especially since everyone is always so protective of me, so riding in a Porsche isn't really my idea of laying low.

Jasper appeared in the Jeep , "are you sure you want to ride with him?" he asked indicating to Emmet, who was practically bouncing in the driver's seat. ,"It doesn't seem very safe."

"it'll be fine." I assured Jasper . It got really annoying with all the protectiveness but I knew it was for the best.

"-and Jasper better not keep you from going on all the rides, I mean why does he have to worry so much all the time ?" Emmet kept on rambling, wow he must be really excited.

"m hmm." I murmured before he could bring me into the conversation.

"You know, ever since you've turned 15 you've been so quiet, I like the old Rachel better." Emmet said.

"Its all in the hormones." I said just to shut him up for a second so I could think, just for a second why I was actually acting different.

Lily had gone on vacation, it was only spring break so she would be back soon, but I still missed her, I was 15 pushing 16 and I felt so empty inside, it felt different somehow. ,But for the good part I had grown, almost exactly the same size as Bella and now looked ready for high school. Apparently I would be joined by the rest of my family. Except Emmet and Rose who were going to be one year ahead of us.

I dont know how im supposed to explain to Lily why they hadn't started school already, but she wasn't one for questions, lucky for me because I wasn't one for answers I could always rely on Lily, if she wasn't with me, I dont know what I would do.

I was jerked back to reality as the jeep halted, "were here!." Emmet's voice boomed.

I looked over at the large rides, this could actually be pretty fun.

"Have a good ride?" Jasper asked from behind.

"Could have been better." I said looking over at Emmet. Jasper gave a short laugh.

I looked around, and of course everyone was staring.

We lined up to get our tickets but the pretty brunette lady kept on staring at Jasper , Alice gave her the best glare she could manage as me and Emmet snickered.

"Oh, Rach this is going to be so fun." Alice said grabbing my hands.

"Yes it is, but shes coming with me!" Emmet said staring at me with the puppy dog eyes of his.

"No fair!, shes coming with me!" Alice whined now also looking at me.

"Emmet we are not leaving Rachel under your surveillance." Edward said.

"Absolutely not." Jasper agreed.

"Thats for Rach to decide." he said looking over at me, "wouldn't you rather have some fun with Emmey bear than these boring, paronied people."

I just looked at Jasper, who in return was giving me a steady gaze.

In the end it was only me and Emmet, after all his begging and whining, Jasper had finally let me go with him, giving me his cell just in case.

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Emmet asked excited.

"You can choose," I answered.

"What about that one," he said pointing to the one with the big fireball sign hanging on top. As the ride stopped people came out looking dead, some looked about to faint.

"Ummm, okay." whats the worst that can happen, I thought as we went to stand in line.

"Great! That we will tollway bring some life back to you."

"uhuh."

We were standing in line when I saw him, the same messy blond, brown hair, brownish, eyes, and dazzling smile. Neil.

He waved and walked over before I could think of what to say. He was as tall as Emmet and lean , he smelled different, like a scent that could not be described but when I could spend forever smelling.

"Hey," he said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Hi." I nodded

"Wheres Lily?"

"Oh umm, shes gone on vacation." I stuttered.

**IM so Sorry I had to stop there I dont know exactly how I want there conversation to go yet, so im going to have to ask you guys to wait. I love your reviews! Thanks for putting up with me, I know I can be disappointing at times and yet you guys keep up, so thank you!**


	11. LoveFriendship?

**Awwww I only got 2 reviews last time :( I know I don't update as often but it would mean so much more if you guys reviewed, it would show me how you guys feel about the direction im taking the story, and it also feels good to see the story is paying off. Im actually really confused right now, because I want to keep adding on to my other story as well, Jasper's love and Nate's friendship but somehow I always end up writing this one, so what do you guys think? **

**Rachel's Pov**

"So..." Neil started looking at Emmet.

"Oh" I said looking back and forth between Emmet and Neil. "this is Emmet."

"Oh I see, so where were you headed too?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Well Emmet was just about to leave , he needs to um go get something." I said almost equally hopefully for a chance to get away from my over excited brother.

Emmet looked confused but as realization dawned on his face, I was almost shoving him away, bruising myself in the process.

"Jasper's going to kill me." he whispered.

I managed to give him the most pleading look I could.

"Fine." he said as he mussed my hair and gave Neil a deathly look.

I sighed in relief, I love Emmet with my whole heart, but boy could he get crazy and an amusement park was just not the right place for that.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Well aren't you lined up to go on the Fireball?" Neil asked his dark eyes resting peacefully on me.

"Oh,oh ya." What am I getting myself into, I wasn't scared but I the earlier vision of Alice would be the most embarrassing thing ever.

I felt the seat belt go down on me and held on as tightly as I could, there was going to be so much twirling, ugghhh I was feeling sick just thinking about it. I could feel my knuckle going white as I held on.

"Are you all right?" Neil asked concern echoed in his beautiful voice, did I just say that he had a beautiful voice?

"Yeah um, when is it going to star-" I was stopped as the ride began at blinding speed flipping and twirling. I could feel the blood in my mouth as I bit harder and harder into my lip, oh God I would puke before the ride was even over. I heard Neil's laugh and for some reason I felt assured that everything was going to be okay, but that might just have been my imagination.

The ride halted, as I took a deep breathe, had I stopped breathing? I stood up, a bit too fast and almost swayed to the ground as I felt someones arms surround me.

"Rachel!" Neil, it was Neil thank God.

"No don't worry im, im fine, just a little woozy that's all, dont worry" I strained to hold myself up, and every place that Neil had touched was tingling as I felt myself blush.

"Im okay you can let go." I managed to say, over the embarrassment.

"You are not okay." he said as sat me on a bench. "your lip is bleeding really bad and can you please breathe, youre scaring the hell out of me right now."

Oh ya breathe, breathe, I told myself. His face was so close now, just inches away, breathe, ya that's what I needed to do, breathe. I looked away afraid to meet his eyes.

My cell rang breaking the silence, oh thank God, I looked at the caller ID.

It was Jasper shoot. I pressed cancel.

"Arent you going to take that?" Neil asked as he sat beside me, my hand started tingling all over again as his arm brushed against mine.

"No, its nothing." Just as I said that the phone started ringing again , it was Jasper, I pressed cancel but two seconds later it rang again, this time it was Edward.

"The person seems desperate."

"Oh no its nothing." I said quickly shoving my phone into my pocket, and then it started ringing again!.

I opened it one more time, Bella, I offed the cell and put it back, is it too much too ask for a little privacy.

"Can we please go on another ride?" I asked looking at Neil, for all I knew I was probably getting tracked by my family right now.

"Are you sure, you were about to faint a second ago." Neil said his eyes resting on mine.

"Yes Im sure." I said, getting up and take his hand in mine, as I led him through the crowds.

**Neil's POV**

I would never let ago, I could spend a eternity looking at her, holding her hand. I loved the way, she was quiet one moment then excited the next, how her dark hair flowed behind her... I could never let go.

"Hey you want to go on this one?" she asked dropping my hand, oh eternity just couldn't arrive sooner could it?

"Storm?" I asked looking at the sign "you were just about to puke and you want to be upside down like that?"

She looked at the ride, judging it. It was a large wheel surrounded by cars with people in them. It was spinning really fast.

"Sure" she said.

"alright your wish my command." we entered the line up. "Are you extremely sure you want to go on, it looks like well have to sit in one kart?"

Rachel gave me a questioning look.

"Two to 1 cart please," employ instructed, well this was going to be awkward.

"No, its fine, lets just get on." Rachel said hurriedly.

**Rachel's POV**

We got on the small cart, Neil was sitting upright and I sat awkwardly between his legs, this was going to be uncomfortable., the small of my back was touching his. The lady came back and enclosed the bars around us , so that we had no way of knowing what was going on outside.

It was just me and him in this small little Kart thing, with no way of escaping.

"He4re you dont have to sit like that you know." He said gently pulling my body towards his , so I was laying on his chest his chin above my head, my legs sprawled between his.

I took a deep breath in to calm my self, I was nervous like hell, he could do anything he wanted with me and nobody would no, but somehow I knew he wouldn't. His scent made my heart accelerate a thousand time faster as I managed to turn around and look him in the eyes, "thanks." I said almost to quietly to be heard.

"No problem." and he smiled and I managed to get myself out of shock and tightly hold on to the bars.

Neil laughed.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Youre going to break the handles you know." he said pointing at my arms linked around the bars.

"Well something could happen." I suggested.

"Were surrounded by this cage, there is no way at all, you could fall out, and I would never let anything happen to you anyway." He said.

And I believed him, just like that and lossend my hold on the bars.

The ride started spining.

"So, who was that guy with you earlier?" Neil asked.

"Oh Emmet, hes my brother."

"Oh, thats, thats good to hear." he exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I thought he was your boyfriend." he awnsered slowly and that set me off.

"hahahahahaaaa, wow,ahahaha, you cant be serious."

Neil laughed to then stopped "what whats so funny?"

"Emmet being my boyfriend, ahahaha, that's , that's funny!" I managed to say in between my laughter.

"Quiet laughing, that mistake could have happened to anyone." he said.

The ride began to speed up and I was pushed tighter and tighter against Neil.

"Sorry" I said managing to slide myself forward but then getting knocked back again as we went upside down.

"Its okay."

"So, were going to high school this year, are you excited?" he asked, I was tired of sitting this way so I let my head rest against his chest and let my body rest against his.

"Ya sure, being even more under the radar with my overprotective family, what can be more exciting than that?"

he did the cute laugh of his "at least you have brothers and sisters, I for one would kill to have siblings."

"You woudnt be so sure once you had them, trust me." I said

The ride ended and we were finally let out, I breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air hit me and I started shivering.

"Here." Neil handing me his jacket, it smelled just like him and I couldn't help but nuzzle my face against it, great now I probably look like a idiot and a stalker.

"Are they that bad?" he asked having not noticed my weirdness, thank god for that.

"No their not, I guess im not really being fair, they're awesome, and loving, a tad bit annoying but great, if they weren't their my life would have been completely different."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I was adopted, my dad died when I was really young, in a car crash, and the Cullens moved in next door, and on my birthday my mom died and ive been living with them ever since." I said.

"Oh, im sorry, really." he said gazing into my eyes for any sign of hurt.

"Dont be, I think that everything happens for a reason, my parents died and because of that I get to live with the family I have today."

"Thats-." Neil started but was cut of by my groan.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella standing not too far from us. Alice looked giddy, Bella was giving me a wam smile, while Jasper and Edward didn't look as pleasant.

Neil followed my gaze "are those you siblings."

"Yes they are." I was almost whispering looking straight at Jasper giving him the most pleading look I could

"Wow I never imagined they would all be so big."

"Ya, I think I got to go now."I said hastily. I took of the jacket and gave it to Neil. "thanks for putting up with, I had a really great time." and with that I was running towards my doom.

"Wait-" I heard Neil yell.

**Sooo...Please review! I only got 2 last chapter! So things are starting to heat up, well they'll only go up from here! A certain werewolf cough Seth cough will come in the next chapter. I think im only going to update if I get more than 5 Reviews! So plz update with a Jasper on top!**


	12. Worry

**Thnx for all your lovely reviews but guys I have some good news and bad news! Bad news- I cant put up another chapter till I get ten reviews... Good news- im doing that because I cant stop writing this fic and I never update my other one, so for those who read Jasper's love and Nate's friendship, your finally going to get an update!. Im sorry but I love my other fic too and I don't want people to keep having to wait for so looooong!**

**Sometimes-You've-Gotta-Live, I know Rosalie seems really mean right now but its all part of the plot, shes really going to come through for Rachel in the later chapters and be the big sister she needs to be, but right now there are reasons why I have to make her seem this way.**

**Rachel's POV **

I looked at Jasper intently for any sign of frustration or anger but his face was set and didn't leave a hint of emotion. If only I could look at his eyes.

He opened the door of the Porsche and looked at me, so I would be riding with them, I didn't know how to feel about that. Jasper's eyes like his face were set, betraying no emotion.

"Im sorry." Emmet said and I just nodded and got in.

I just watched as Jasper an Alice got in, Alice was driving.

It had been eerie in the car , a dreaded silence had took over, the purr of the engine was the only thing making any noise.

I let out a sigh.

"Jazz come on, shes a teenager!, she needs her freedom" whined Alice. I waited for a response but there was only silence.

Then Jasper said something too quick for me too catch and Alice replied almost immediately they were like this for the rest of the ride.

It had been 5 days since we went to the amusement park and I could tell something wasn't right. Alice and Edward kept talking to Jasper in hushed voices and every time they noticed me they stopped talking. As for Jasper he stopped talking to me entirely, he stopped talking to anyone. I had to figure out what was wrong, maybe it was my fault, no I was sure it was my fault. Even though everyone tried to assure me.

I entered the kitchen once again to see someone talking to Jasper, this time it was Edward. He saw me and gave me a smile.

"You woke up early,is it the dreams again?" he said standing up.

I just gave him a small smile and shook my head. It was the dreams but Edward probably knew that already. He left the room without saying anything and it was only me and Jasper left.

I sat myself on one of the long chairs by the counter. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the silence.

"Jasper Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that, please just talk to me, please." I begged desperately in a hushed voice. I was staring hard at the marble counter.

And before I could blink he was here, cupping my face, staring me straight in the eyes.

"No im sorry,im really, really sorry..." he said and looked away, pain seizing his face.

"Why, why are you sorry?" I whispered, it wasn't his fault he had every rite to be mad.

"I cant...I cant tell you..im sorry, all my fault, sorry..i shouldn't..my mistake." he stuttered.. "I slipped, but why, why, it could have been anyone..."

"Jas-" I was panicking.. what was going on, what had he done? I was feeling guilty, why had I hurt him so bad?

He put a finger on my lips." no, its not about that, its not what you think..." He got up and was out the door.

I didn't know what to say.

"I will tell you, when,when I can... Im sorry." and then he as gone. Into the deep forest. I just kept staring waiting for him to return

I must have sat there for sometime, because it was 10 already and then I realized, Oh God no I grabbed the phone with shaking fingers, and searched frantically, where had I put it. I ran and got the crumpled piece of paper and dialed. Please...

"Hello?"

"Thank god." I let out a breath.

"For what?"

"Oh yea nothing Neil sorry, I jus-"

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Ya its me...Sorry, umm wrong number I need to do something,k bye." and then I hung up not even waiting for a response. I felt bad, awful how could I have misunderstood, of course Jasper wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Rachel whats wrong?"

I looked up to see Bella looking intently at me. "Nothing I just have a headache, I think im going to go rest for a while."

"Are you sure that's all?" Bella asked.

"Yea im sure." I lied and went outside in the calm breeze and lay on the grass,closing my eyes. This felt great peace and quiet. Thank god Emmet had gone hunting with the Carlisle, Esme and Rose.

I heard a few footsteps and opened my eyes, still laying down I turned my head toward the noise. The sun was shining right in my face.

"Nice day-" the sentence was broken as my scream, and the next thing I knew I had two arms holding down my own from either side.

"Calm down, its just me..almost got a heart attack." Seth said.

"Almost gave you an heart attack?" I replied giving him a small punch.

"Rachel?" Edward said appearing in front of us, it must have looked awkward because Seth let go of me immediately.

"Oh Edward,don't worry its just that some of us like to sneak up on others, for no reason at all." I said glaring right at Seth.

"Ya Edward don't worry at all, its just that some of us weren't actually sneaking up on others, but just trying to say hi, but instead getting punched in return." He said looking at me.

Edward just gave us a look and then went back inside.

"So whats new?" Seth asked in his normal cheery voice.

"Nothing." I said and went back to closing my eyes.

"Aw come on don't be such a bore!" he whined.

I sat up straight. "There isn't any way your just going to let me lay here peacefully is there?"

He pretended to think "No absolutely no way, come on." he grabbed my arm and made stood up.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Were going to La Push to do a certain thing I like calling cliff diving." He answered with a grin.

I gave him one of my questioning looks which was returned by a sheepish smile.

"Ill go get my clothes." I made it to the stairs, when I was stopped by Alice.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alice asked hopefully.

"You want me to?" I asked back.

"Well, Rach aren't you bored, staying here all the time? It would be nice for you to spend some time with people."

"Ya I know, do you think it would be okay with Jasper if I went, I wont go if he doesn't want me to." Looking everywhere but at Alice.

"Yes of course it would be fine with him, just remember to have fun." Alice said.

"I'll personally make sure she does." Seth said appearing out of nowhere again.

Within 20 seconds I had everything and was ready to go because of Seth's impatient sighs and stare.

"Seth are you feeling alright?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Im just happy your finally ready to have some fun instead of mopping around." He answered.

"I was not mopping around."

"Well that's what I heard." Seth said as he started the engine.

"From who?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Nobody, come on cheer up, were going to have fun." He said with a grin which I couldn't help but smile back at."Now that's what I like to see."

**Seth's POV**

It was nice to see her smile, I hated it when something was bothering her, hurting her. She was looking out the window but I could still see the worry etched in her face. She turned and gave me a smile, a beautiful smile which could light up anyone's day but her eyes still gave away her emotions.

What was she worrying about? I needed to know, I hated that prodding feeling, but instead of asking I just parked the car and got out. I made my way to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Seth." And the beautiful smile was back. "It looks the same here, just great, so calm..." She said looking around.

"La Push will always be La Push." I replied as we began walking towards the pack.

**Im sorry guys but I had to end it there, im sorry if it wasn't the best chapter, Ive been sick for a couple of weeks now...and lets just say its hard to write when your heads killing you. :( Does anyone watch FIFA here? Brazil was so awesome and they got out, oh well Spain is awesome too! Next chapter will have the whole pack plus Renessme. So Please REVIEW it makes my day!**


	13. Fun

**I just realized there's only a few more days till I have to go back to school, So since im in high school, I really got to concentrate and that means I will rarely be able to write. I also just realized how badly some of the other chapter were written!. I think its because of the way I try to rush them.**

**Rachel POV**

I had to blink a couple of times as the sun was shining brightly

I saw Embry, Brady and Paul looking over the edge of the cliff, inspecting the waters below. I could help but gulp in fear, it was so high up.

Someone grabbed me from behind and a little scream escaped my throat, Seth erupted in laughter, I was so going to kill him!

"Scared you again didn't I?" Seth said gleefully. I turned, and found myself staring at his chest, when had he taken his shirt off? I looked up his face which was now inches from mine, my hand was on his chest and I could feel his heart beating insanely fast.

Someone cleared their throat, I turned quickly to find the three large guys staring at us. All of them with questioning smiles. Paul and Brady looked like they were going to erupt in laughter, while Embry just gave a knowing smile.

And as if they couldn't help it anymore, they actually did erupt in laughter.

"Shut up or Ill push you right of the cliff." Seth growled.

Paul laughed harder , "oooh were scared, Seth will La-Push us off!." and with that he dived straight into the water, with a echoing scream.

Quil appeared from the forest and I was suddenly glad for the distraction and from the look on his face, he obviously hadn't seen the awkward moment that had taken place a while ago.

I felt his weight crushing me, as he gave me the tightest hug possible and I almost choked.

"Quil." I heard someone, irritation echoing their voice.

"Relax, Seth Im just giving her a hug." Quil said annoyed. What, why was Seth acting so weird? something was clearly upsetting him. I was lost in thought as we made our way to the beach.

"Rachel!." Renesmee shot me a worried glance.

"Hey Rach!, its been to long!." he ruffled my hair "You need to get out more."

"Not you too." I whined, I did get out, just not that often, what was everyone so worried about? There were a few tourists trailing along the beach, little shouts of joy and happiness were coming from there children as they splashed around in the water.

I sat on a log and my mind wandered to my conversation with Jasper this morning.

"Hello Rachel." I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Emily sitting beside me.

"Oh Hi Emily, sorry I was just thinking about something." I gave her a smile.

"Honey, you look so worried, like you haven't slept in days." Emily whispered lightly touching my hair. Really, I looked that bad? I hadn't slept in days not properly at least. The hurt must have been evident on my face because Emily immediately retreated.

"Oh Rachel, you know I didn't mean it like that, you look beautiful! Its just that I can practically feel the tension rolling of you." Emily said in her usual sweet voice ."and you really need to come around more often, Seth misses you like crazy, you guys hanged out all last summer, joined at the hip, he gets bored without you."

I looked over at Seth and the rest of the family, who were now wrestling each other in the water.

"Really? It looks like Seth has plenty of company right here." I couldn't help but laugh along with Emily as Seth appeared out of the water already fully soaked chasing after Quil.

Before Emily could reply, Seth sat down on the other side of e, and shook his hair, splashing drops of water on me.

"Seth!." I hit him on the head.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly, he grabbed my hand and quickly stood up guiding me up the rocks.. "Lets go cliff diving!"

"What? Are you seriously asking me to cliff dive?" I asked what in the world had bought on this change.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?" he asked, we were at the top of the cliff. I carefully peaked over the edge, the bottom was quite a some way down, I could barely make out the figures at the bottom.

"Um, because last summer I was dieing to go diving even begging you, but you wouldn't even let me near the cliff, saying it was way too dangerous and now your encouraging me to go, I like the change but why?" I asked surprised.

"Because now I can be a hundred percent sure you'll be safe, and I really don't want to get bit by Jasper, so there is no way im going to take any risks." he shivered.

"And what makes you so sure it will be one hundred percent safe?" I asked pushing my luck a it further, I always wanted to go cliff diving and now I was finally get the chance.

"Because Ill be right at the bottom ready to catch you." Seth said with a mocking grin on his face.

I groaned."Seth you really don't have to, and when I say really don't have to, I mean don't!"

"Okay but im going to be at the bottom anyway." He said "you know how to do this right?"

"Yes, all I have to do is jump of the cliff." I said almost jumping with excitement, all the fear vanishing, Seth laughed at my giddiness "Okay ill meet you at the bottom then." and with that he jumped off the cliff and into the water.

This was going to be so much fun! Now I was feeling like Alice in a mall.

I heard a laugh and turned. Leah was standing in the edge of the forest casually leaning against a tree,looking bored as usual. What was with these Clearwaters, did they always sneak up on people

"No wonder he's crazy about you, you have all the energy he does plus more." She said with another laugh.

"Oh hi Leah." I said not sure how to respond to what she just said. "Are you going to cliff dive to? Because you're not really in the right attire." She was wearing dark fade jeans and a brown shirt.

"No, im just here for the bonfire." She said looking at me.

I felt the wind pass through my hair, it felt so good, I wished I could savor it standing here forever. I wondered how it would feel when I jumped probably way more bliss than it felt now. I was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Did your mom drop you when you were little?" Leah asked giving me a hard smile.

I pretended to think "She must have." I felt sadness wash over me, as I tried to remember my mom but everything was so fuzzy.

"Oh, uh sorry, I guess." Leah said as she saw my expression.

"Its no problem."

"Rachel?" I heard Seth call from below. I was filled with excitement all over again, I took a few steps back and ran forward launching my whole body into the empty air. I felt the adrenaline kick in and the feeling of the wind as it hit my body. I couldn't help but carelessly laugh.

I went headfirst into the water, and suddenly I got an idea

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't help but smile. She looked so excited, like she used to be, full of energy. Her body dove perfectly into the water giggling all the way. I swam to the spot where she had landed and waited for her to resurface.

I started feeling anxious and worried, what were was she? Rachel knew how to swim. I dove into the water and swam around feeling worse. I resurfaced and took a few short breaths.

What if something had happened , what if she got hurt? I felt sharp knives cutting me from the inside out, no I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let Rachel get hurt. I swam around frantically not even bothering to call for help. I was panicking.

I felt something leg and I took a large breath in just as Rachel resurfaced.

"Got you didn't I?" She asked with a grin.

I hid my own smile and tried to play it cool, "how do you know I wasn't playing along?" I taunted.

"Maybe because you looked like you were going to go into a panic attack." She laughed.

And I couldn't help but laugh either. "Hmmm just maybe." I felt water splash my face. I heard a giggle and knew exactly who was behind it.

We had almost spent an hour in the water when I finally I looked up at the sky which was darkening. "Come on, I think the bonfires going to start." We swam to shore. Everyone else was gone, so it was just me and her.

"Im all wet!" she pouted, She looked so cute, her hair hung loosely, and her long eyelashes were framed with droplets, she looked...perfect. I laughed.

"What?" she asked and the sneezed

"Nothing, we can stop by my house to change, before you catch a cold and I get bitten by one of your brothers" I took her hand and we walked home, I listened as Rachel kept on talking, I lost track about half way there.

"Seth?, hello, earth to Seth?" She asked waving her hand in front of me. God I was such an idiot! I was staring . She giggled "You weren't listening were you?"

"Um yes, yes I was." I said nervously as she gave a look. "Okay I lost track halfway here." We both laughed and got into the house. The house was empty, mom was probably over at Charlie's making him dinner.

"Lets see, you'll probably fit into Leah's clothes, but they'll still be pretty loose." I said looking at her tiny frame. She looked concerned.

"I don't think so..." she trailed off, looking around nervously.

"Why?" I asked softly

"Umm you know I don't think its exactly nice or safe to borrow Leah's clothes without asking." She said carefully.

I laughed but didn't press the matter on further "You can wear mine, even though they'll be huge on you."

In the end I found a Black shirt and shorts, which went way below her knees,,even though they were extremely oversized, they made her look even more cuter than usual, if that was possible.

"How do I look?" She asked and spun in a circle, scrutinizing herself.

"I think..." I brushed the few loose strands of hair away from her face . "perfect."

She didn't look entirely sold but decided it was good enough.

"We should go before, all the foods gone." I took her hand as we walked out to the darkness.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Paul as Rachel and me sat down.

"Well I think I know." Jared said looking at Rachel's clothes, she looked embarrassed but quickly recovered.

"Shut up Jared." I growled, getting angry.

I felt a hand on my arm "Calm down Seth, he was just kidding." Rachel said before it got into a fight.

The night passed swiftly, I looked down to find Rachel slumping against my shoulder, somewhere in there she had fallen asleep, her face looked angelic, as the light of the fire caught her perfect features, I couldn't help but stare.

"Seth, I think you should take her home now, its getting late." Renesmee whispered softly as to not disturb Rachel up "don't wake her up, she doesn't look like shes gotten a good nights sleep for so long."

I nodded and carefully picked up Rachel cradling her in my arms. Paul whistled, and the anger returned.

"Paul." Sam warned "Seth go drop her home."

I walked through the dark forest, and felt Rachel moan against my chest. I touched my hand to her cheek, and started moving towards the garage.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew what I had done was terrible no matter what Alice said, it was my fault all mine. I felt the rock crush into a million pieces in my hand. The only light in the dark forest was that of the moon.

The pain it caused him, nobody would know, because he had hurt the one he had wanted to protect. He tried to keep the memory from entering his mind but it only made it worse. He remember every part of it, every detail.

_He had gone to hunt, just like always but this time without his Alice, she was busy reorganizing their closet since they had just moved again. He hadn't hunted in so long, at least more than a week. His throat was on fire. Prey was nearby and his instincts took over, he ran through the forest, hearing the animals footsteps, beginning to come closer, he knew he had to be careful not to get to close to the highway, but he couldn't let his prey getaway. He finally caught the deer and sunk his teeth in, feeling the warm liquid pass into his throat, then he smelled, the sweet, alluring scent of a human, so alluring, he had tried to resist, but his ache got the better of him and soon he was on the side of the highway, where a car was parked with a human inside. After that everything was a blur, he had moved quickly getting inside the car and biting the human who had nothing to do with him, he had felt the fear but he couldn't stop and the man was dead. _

Now after all those years he knew who that man was... the blond hair, blue eyes, sharp features. He had killed Rachel's father. Took him away from her forever. He had killed him.

**Okay that was pretty long chapter but I wanted to give you guys something before I started school, so this was what Jasper was talking about last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and pretty , please review! Even if it is only one word, because everything is appreciated. **

.


End file.
